pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
A Defense Across Suburbia. (TPA's Game)
'-NOW HIRING CO-AUTHOR-' A Defense Across Suburbia is a tower defense game much like Clash of Clans. Its a Tower Defense and online PvP game. Plants The plant page was too long to be on this page, so I made it a sub-page. If you want to see the plants, then click here. "Your plants are your main line of defense! However, they only cost sun to plant, and coins to upgrade!" Zombies Zombies are there to help you attack enemy lawns. They cost brains to train. You can get brains from Grave Buildings in your lawns. Unlocks at Mausoleum Level 1 Basic Zombie: Cost 50 Brains. Unlocked at Mausoleum Level 1 ' ''Whenever he gets brains, and isn't hungry. He tries selling them. You should here his new sales pitch "Hungree fore bwainz?" '''Conehead Zombie: Cost 75 Brains. Unlocked when Basic Zombie is at Max Level Never really realizes that there is a cone on his head. So he just figures he was the first one who put it there. '(Special: Weak to fire)' Buckethead Zombie: Cost 125 Brains. Unlocked when Conehead is at Max Level He thought his bucket was a bird, so he jumped off a cliff with it... which is his entire backstory on how he died. '(Special: Weak against Electricity and Magnets)' Imp: Cost 25 Brains. Unlocked at Mausoleum Level 1 He may be small, but other Zombies tremble at his ferocious attacks. An example... he steals peoples brains and never shares them. Unlocks at Mausoleum Level 2 All-star: Cost 200 Brains. Unlocked at Mausoleum Level 2 He ate his coaches brains... and still was on the team. '(Special: Charges toward your defenses at full speed until he rams into a plant)' Super-Fan Imp: Cost 50 Brains. Unlocked when Imp is at Max Level He kinda has a crush on the team's cheerleader.' (Special: Explodes moments after being kicked, or when near the player's house)' Newspaper Zombie: Cost 150 Brains. Unlocked at Mausoleum Level 2 Treasure Yeti: Cost 250 Brains. Unlocked with 50 Diamonds Cold with cash, warm at heart... Or is he?' (Special: Immune to ice, disappears and gives the attacker %5 more loot, when destroyed gives the defender %5 more loot)' Brickhead Zombie: Cost 325 Brains. Unlocked when Bucket-Head is at Max Level, and when Mausoleum is Level 2 He was playing a game and saw that his player can break bricks! He tried it for himself... and long story short, he thought getting brains was easier now! '(Special: Weak to explosions)' Seagull Zombie: ''' '''Parasol Zombie: Cost 150 Brains. Unlocked at Mausoleum Level 3 Whats with that parasol? Is it some sort of hat trick? Or is it some sort of UMBRELLA trick? '(Special: Protected against lobbed projectiles)' Chicken Zombie: Cost 5 Brains. Unlocked at Mausoleum Level 3 Chicken Hoarder: Cost 125 Brains. Unlocked at Mausoleum Level 3 Zombie Piggy: Cost 10 Brains. Unlocked at Mausoleum Level 3 "Oink! Oink, oink! OIIIINNNK!!!!" '(Special: Immune to Stunion's gas effect, Chili Bean, Sombrero Chili Bean, and their after-effect, can jump over walls)' Hawker Cart: Cost 125 Brains. Unlocked when Zombie Piggy is at Max Level If anyone asks...He's a vegetarian. '(Special: Once Piggies are released, speed is doubled)' Zombie Parrot: Admiral Zombie: Knight Zombie: Jester Zombie: Wizard Zombie: Cost 175 Brains. Unlocked at Mausoleum Level 4 Bug-Bot Imp: Cost 75 Brains. Unlocked at Mausoleum Level 4 Coffin Zombie: Cost 250 Brains. Unlocked at Mausoleum Level 4 Imp Cannon: Barrel Roller Zombie: Arcade Zombie: MC Zom-B: Gargantuar: Cost 400 Brains. Unlocked at Mausoleum Level 7 Cone-Head Mech: Cost 300 Brains. Unlocked at Mausoleum Level 7 Zombie Bull: Gargantuar Prime: Cost 550 Brains. Unlocked at Mausoleum Level 8 Octo Zombie: Cost 250 Brains. Unlocked at Mausoleum Level 8 Calamari anyone? '(Special: Throws a Squid every so often, not so demonic as it was in PvZ2)' Zombie Tricks Zombie Tricks can be played to boost/damage enemy lawn units, or zombies. Zombie Signal: Cost 100 Brains. Unlocked at Trick Room Level 1 Spawns random zombies for a certain amount of time, in a limited area (Special: Basic Zombie produced are weaker) The Chickening: Cost 200 Brains. Unlocked at Trick Room Level 1 Spawn some nasty feathered fiends! (Special: Roosters leave weak exploding eggs after dying) Summons a horde of chickens with increased biting speed. (Special: Chickens leave exploding eggs after dying that explode) Rolling Stone: Cost 250 Brains. Unlocked at Trick Room Level 2 Toss a big rock that's as big as 3 lanes, it can break though tons of defenses! Takes damage for every plant it destroys. (Special: Durability) Triplification: Cost 325 Brains. Unlocked at Trick Room Level 3 Clone a zombie enough to make it so that there are 3 of them! (Special: Cloned Zombies are weaker) Weed Spray: Cost 100 Brains. Unlocked at Trick Room Level 4 A smoke screen that does damage to plants and defensive weeds! (Special: Damage is quadrupled when used against Weeds) A smoke bomb that does damage to weeds and plants! (Special: Does ''' '''Leprechauns: Cost 200 Brains. Unlocked at Trick Room Level 5 Drops a pot that spawns leprechauns. (Special: Magnet-Shroom and Electric Plants can destroy it before it spawns Leprechauns) Event Tricks Spooky Spirits: Cost 100 Brains. Can only be used in the Halloweed Event Turkey Tromp: Cost 100 Brains. Can only be used in the Food Fighters Event Buildings House'' "The headquarters of your Lawn. If the zombies reach this, you lose the battle"'' Greenhouse ''"Get some plants you wouldn't be able to with a good amount of Diamonds and Sun"'' WILL ADD WHEN ALL PLANTS OBTAINABLE THROUGH THE HOUSE Mausoleum ''"Raise some obedient zombies that are sure to NOT eat your brains. Just put a fence around it to be sure"'' Trick Room ''"Create some cool tricks to boost your zombies in battle"'' Premium House ''"Only open when events are happening, so you can buy cool event plants and zombies!"'' Tree house ''"Create some good booster plants to help your plant defenses!"'' Town Hall ''"Compete in some Lawn Vs Lawn Matches"'' Category:Tower defense game Category:Games